


Breathe Easy

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Clarice Starling is a School Teacher, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a Count, Jealous Hannibal, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Clarice Starling left America for a new life in Great Britain but Clarice keeps meeting a certain Lithuanian Count...





	Breathe Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...this just came to me while I was watching something about Jack the Ripper and then looking up Victorian dresses and an image of Clarice wearing a Victorian style dress came to my mind.
> 
> Of course then Hannibal shows up in a suit with a top hat from the era....daaaaaamn iiiiiit >_<
> 
> Clarice's outfit: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/94/86/96/948696350326b646a8d8243b9327f685.jpg and her boots https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9b/ba/e2/9bbae2fc132dd31b73fefe346763339e.jpg and her hat https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0c/d1/72/0cd1727067571cab8e90acccb7bb5e69.jpg

Clarice Starling stepped onto the ramp of the passenger boat and walked down it, making sure to keep her hat lowered to cover the top part of her face covered even though she had a black lace veil covering that part of her face. 

She knew she had no reason to hide, that no one knew who she was but she couldn't help it, it was a irrational fear that drove her to keep her hat lowered and her head down as she walked through the crowded pier of London. 

Because she wasn't truly seeing where she was walking, she crashed full frontal into a tall figure.

"Excuse me, Miss." A deep, velvety, yet raspy voice spoke, a Lithuanian accent she had spoken to a Lithuanian man before back home, from in front of her and above her, Clarice snapped her head up and felt her mouth dropping open and her eyes widen at the sight of the man in front of her, holding her by the shoulders in a light grip having to look up of course due to his six foot in height, towering over her five foot and six inch frame.

His face was beautiful in a cold, symmetrical, strange and compelling way, hinting at northern origins. His features seemed to be chiseled in alabaster, lean, and regal and precise, betraying wisdom and knife-sharp intelligence. He has high, pronounced cheekbones and the straight, narrow nose emanated refinement and quiet determination. His mouth, enhanced by the pointed chin, seemed even more compelling, because of its sensuous, yet somehow cruel lips, that reveal white, even teeth when she caught a flash of them. The skin, although holding a charming olive hue, held some rough lines of a skin brushed by the cold winds of the unforgiving Baltic Sea.

He has sandy brown, thick hair was neatly combed to enhance the wide forehead, complimented by prominent arcades that cast the fascinating, deep set hazel eyes into a veil of obscurity. The man's body reflected the same enduring beauty of the unique breed that were the northern men, with their tall, lean, yet strong and muscular bodies, wide in shoulders, slim in waist and long in limbs, formidable creatures that competed with the harshness of their motherland, graceful in their native, muted savagery.

Clarice had to tilt her head back a bit in order to look at him in the eye because he was taller than she was, and much taller than most of the men back home. She noted that he was nicely dressed so he must be a noble of sorts.

Hannibal caught the scent of magnolia, clementine, gardenia, sandalwood and honey, and realized that it was coming from the woman in front of him.

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. She was an exceptional beautiful young woman of twenty years of age, she had beautifully flawless and smooth skin that had a fair complexion.

She had straight black hair that was pulled back into an elegant low hairstyle and blue eyes that were the color of the sky on a clear day, and full lips that looked soft to the touch. He had to made his free hand into a fist when she had lifted her head to look up because he had wanted to see if her skin was as soft as it looked.

The woman had an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, at least from what he could feel and see.

"Sorry, sir, I wasn't looking where I was going." She finally spoke, she had a beautiful southern accented voice, a soft feminine lilting honey magnolia, she was from America from one of the southern states...he had been there before once.

Her accent made him want to close his eyes and let it caress his senses all day, it also helped that she was very polite too he so hated rude people.

"It's quite alright, my dear, but you shouldn't walk around with your head down." Hannibal said with a gentle smile. "You're lucky that you had bumped into me instead of one of the unsavory men who liked to lurk in the shadows of the docks."

The woman blinked before she looked around, he felt a profound lost when her eyes left his then she looked back up at him.

"Thank you, sir, but I am sorry for bumping into you." She said as she took a step back and held out her hand. "Clarice Starling."

Hannibal smiled and said, "Count Hannibal Lecter, at your service, are you alone?" He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"Yes, at least, I am supposed to wait for my friend to pick me up..." She trailed off when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Clarice!!" 

Clarice turned her head and smiled when she saw her childhood friend, Will Graham, walking towards her and waving. He was older than she was but she knew him since she was child and he was in his teens, she used to have a crush on him...she still did, actually.

She waved to him to show him that she had seen him before she turned to face the Count, "My friend is here, Count Lecter, thank you for staying with me." She inclined her head in polite farewell, Clarice turned and walked away.

Hannibal watched walk towards the other man and hug him then the man walked her to a carriage and helped her inside, he noted that the carriage had a lot of crates and cases on top. He watched as the carriage left then once he could no longer see her carriage.

Hannibal wanted to see Clarice Starling again... 

**Author's Note:**

> Might make it longer, depends on what you guys think....


End file.
